


A plan of action

by ray_sterek_92



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dumbledore Bashing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-16 14:53:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9276878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ray_sterek_92/pseuds/ray_sterek_92
Summary: Harry gives some well needed instructions





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a one off fic, I will not write a full story but if anyone else wants to use this in theirs they can.
> 
> Background info: Sirius survives the DoM battle, at the end of the year Umbridge was put on trial for using the blood quill, under veritisirum it also came out she sent the dementors after Harry on Dumbledores orders. He was stripped of all positions but avoided azkaban, the Order is meeting for the first time since the trial.

It had been two weeks since the trial, everyone was disenheartened about the actions of their leader Albums Dumbledore. The Order of the Phoenix was now convening a meeting with the full Order as well as a few others to discuss their next plan of action.

'Right, we need this come up with some plans for Voldemort and his death eaters' said Alastor Moody, the new unofficial leader 'now everyone knows he's back hes gonna get more dangerous'

No-one said anything until a voice spoke up 'I have a few ideas....'

Before Harry could get any further he was interrupted by Molly Weasley 'No! This is an Order meeting, you children shouldn't even be here. This is for adults not children who have only just taken their OWLs'

Harry just looked at her before replying 'OK, bit when all us kids end up dead you can at least relax knowing we were still innocent children'

'Excuse me?!' Molly answered in a dangerous tone.

'Did Voldemort care I was only a child in 1981? Did Voldemort care Ginny was only 11 when he tried to possess her? Did Voldemort care Cedric hadn't graduated when he ordered Pettigrew to kill him? Did the death eaters care we were only children in the DoM?' The silence was telling as to their answers. 'If you don't want children on the front lines that's fine but to keep us completely ignorant of everything will only get us killed. What happens if Madam Malkin's was put under the imperious, you know to avoid it but we don't thereby walking into a trap, what if a couple Aurors join Voldemort and then turn up at the next Hogsmede weekend telling Luna her father was injured and she needed to go with them? Protecting us is one thing but keeping us completely ignorant of all possible danger will just get people killed' 

Molly just looked angry but didn't reply.

'OK lad let's hear ye ideas' 

'Its only suggestions if you don't like them don't use them, Madam Bones and Professor McGonagall you can work together, the biggest targets last time were the muggleborn, between you you have access to the book of magic at Hogwarts and the record for underage magic at the ministry, start finding names and addresses so they can be moved beforehand. The Order has access to the Potter and Black fortunes, buy abandoned apartment buildings and have Professor Flitwick cast the fidelias charm, remodelling can be done by others after they're secured. Mad-eye last time the Order had a spy who revealed names of all members, put the names on a list and cast the fidelias that way if anyone is captured they can't give away anything under torture. Mrs Weasley, Professor Snape and Ms Jones start creating a huge stock of all healing potions you can, rather we have more than we need than someone dying while it gets made. Madam Pomphrey teach all Order members triage healing, its no good having a healer if people are just gonna bleed out before you arrive. Sirius and Tonks teach everyone how to disguise themselves so in the case of ambush they can escape, Moody's most defining features are a wooden leg and fake eye, tie a glamour into a pair of fake reading glasses and a ankle bracelet and he could walk away from almost anyone. Bill, Charlie, Fleur and Viktor teach everyone a few spells in different languages so they have the element of surprise. Remus locate a suitable building and fortify it with every way you know including magic nullifiers, the Order doesn't kill and Voldemort has proven azkaban is no obstacle so we need a temporary prison until after the war. Fred and George you two are the best inventors I know, create gadgets that can be used as destractions in battle. We also need a list of all death eaters with family at Hogwarts so if they learn of any attacks and start acting different we can warn the adults and also know who cannot be trusted with any ideas or plans. Kingsley and Mr Weasley look for allies, they don't need to fight on the front lines but things like making potions, teaching the order a few spells or even donating clothes for runaway muggleborns is better than nothing. Mundungus use your contacts for rare potion ingredients. Neville and proffesor Sprout look at plants that can be used in daylight but hold deatheaters up for use in escapes. Luna contact the Patil family, they own an import export business they could get people out the country using things like Moody's trunk to hide in and post the trunk to Beaubatons.'

Everyone just sat there with their jaws open before Moody shouted for everyone to start moving.


End file.
